Scorpion's String (My Own Version)
by IceAgeFan
Summary: Update about my oneshot series, plus my own take on the LOA episode "Scorpion's String"
**Hey guys, this is a little TiPo oneshot of Scorpion's String from KFP: LOA. Yes, Tigress' OOC in this one, but the main point of this is to let you know that for whatever reason, my Kung Fu Panda Oneshots series won't appear as updated on the site. Even though a new chapter is up for everyone it stilll displays as not updated. So to read future chapters, you'll need to check the story directly. Sorry about this, hope you enjoy this oneshot regardless.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Valley of Peace and the Furious Five and Po were doing training. Po was next and he had to go thorough a course in a specific time. Shifu was at the side giving them orders to do with the course.

"You're next panda, you have 10 seconds to get to the other side unscathed" Said Shifu, as Po had a determined grin on his face as he scanned the course. He then went through the course dodging and countering the various Wooden Warriors that were in his way. He then blocked two arms of the Wooden Warriors from behind, as he grin and spoke.

"Cat like reflexes" Said Po, as he then punched the two arms he just blocked. Just as he was about to continue through the course, Monkey dropped from the ceiling and started to attack Po. The Panda defended himself back, as he then spoke in an annoyed tone to his primate friend.

"Monkey!" Said Po, as he struck Monkey once, before Monkey struck back and Po got struck with two arms of the Wooden Warriors. Monkey then held up Po by pressing two fingers against his nose, as he mockingly spoke.

"Haha, two points for Monkey" Said the golden primate, as he then drew his fist back and spoke in another mocking tone.

"Lights out Po" Said Monkey, as Tigress from the side started to get ready to sneeze. She then sneezed while covering her muzzle and nose, before she fell into the course and caused two arms on the one of the Wooden Warriors to rotate. She got up and held her head, as she moaned from the sneeze.. She then got hit in the back, by both Wooden Warrior arms and was propelled into the arms of two more Wooden Warriors that Po and Monkey were standing near. They both flew into the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom and Po then fell on top of Monkey, as Tigress crouched beneath one of the Wooden Warriors, which had stopped moving, as she looked at her boyfriend and best friend. Monkey then spoke from beneath Po, as he told the Panda to get off him.

"Po! Get off me!" Groaned a squashed Monkey as Po got up, allowing Monkey to also get up. Po then mocked Monkey, as he was still on top of him.

"Po five, Monkey four" Said Po, as Monkey groaned his answer back to him.

"You can't count that" Spoke Monkey in a groan, as Po asked his his Master for conformation.

"Sure I can, Shifu, that was a point right?" Said Po, as Shifu then walked towards the two of them while using his cane.

"I don't care about you childish score keeping, Panda" Said Shifu, as Monkey then got up, causing Po to fall to the side of him. Shifu then spoke to the Master of Monkey style.

"Monkey, that was a deceitful underhanded attack...Good work" Said Shifu, as Monkey smiled and then grinned at Po, who grinned back at his best friend as Monkey shrugged his shoulders. Shifu then spoke a lesson to the group of warriors.

"The point of sneak attack training is to do the unexpected" Said Shifu, as he then made a strange face and weird noise at Po, who reply back in complete confusion.

"What?" Said Po, as Shifu swing his cane at the bottom of Po's feet, thus decking the Panda on his back. Shifu then walked forward near Po's right arm and spoke.

"See? Unexpected" Said Shifu, as he spoke to Tigress and Crane about training.

"Tigress, you and Crane are next" Said Shifu, as Tigress rubbed her nose and then sneezed on Crane's beak. He wiped her germs off just to have her sneeze on him again. He wiped it off again and smiled, as she got ready to sneeze AGAIN. He covered his beak in protection of her sneeze, but it never came. She stopped and he took his wing down to continue smiling. Problem was she sneezed on him again...And worse this time, as he held an annoyed expression. He then spoke to Shifu.

"Master Shifu, can we take five so I can sterilise my beak with hot coals?" Said Crane, as Po then nudged Monkey, as he was planning to mock his girlfriend a bit.

"Uh-oh...Think I...Caught...Tigress'...Cold" Mocked Po, as he held his head in a pretend fashion. Tigress rubbed her nose, as she was a bit annoyed by her boyfriend's mocking.

"I don't have *Cough, Cough* a cold *Cough*" Said Tigress, as she looked at Po and Monkey in a slightly annoyed manner. Po then pretended to get ready to sneeze, as he then sneezed in a pretend manner and a turnip rolled from his hands. The others looked at it before looking at the dynamic duo, who were laughing their heads off. Monkey then spoke, as he proceeded to mock the poor Tigress as well.

"Hey, I got her cold too" Said Monkey, as Tigress retorted in a clearly irritated manner.

"I do NOT have a cold!" Said Tigress as she sneezed and covered her muzzle and nose. She then proceeded to wipe her nose with her paw. She didn't mind Po doing it as she knew he was just playing around with her. Plus he was her boyfriend, so she couldn't stay mad at him. What she did mind was Monkey doing it, as he wasn't her boyfriend and he had an annoying thing about him. Monkey then pretended to get ready to sneeze and sneezed a Shuriken at Tigress, as it stuck in one of the Wooden Warriors. Po and Monkey then burst out laughing once again, as Po then done one last mock and pretended to sneeze out Mantis. The green Bug turned to Po and spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Not cool man!" Said Mantis, as he walked away. Po and Monkey then burst out laughing as Po then spoke to Monkey.

"Friends love the sneezy trick!" Said Po, as he and Monkey started to laugh again. Tigress then retorted one final time, she held in a sneeze halfway through speaking.

"I do NOT have a...Cold!" Said Tigress, as Po walked over to her and cuddled her lovingly.

"Aww, of course you do sweetie. But don't worry, we're all here to help you" Said Po, as Tigress smiled at his actions and pecked his cheek. Shifu then jumped in that air towards the two and landed on his cane as he spoke to Tigress.

"Perhaps you don't" Said Shifu as he then checked Tigress' out for any signs of a cold. He then pulled her tongue out of her mouth, as he examined it. He then let go of it, as she breathed from his checking. Po held Tigress, as Shifu then spoke.

"It's River Fever" Said Shifu, as Po then spoke and held Tigress close to his now cuddly form.

"Whats the big deal about River Fever? You get a little sneezy, a little snoozy. I personally barfed a couple of times, true story. Then it's all over the next day. We all had it as kids. your not in any danger sweetie" Said Po, as he kissed Tigress' head and she rested her head into his chest, as she purred with a content smile on her face. Tigress then spoke to her boyfriend, as he looked at her.

"I didn't have it as a kid honey" Said Tigress, as Crane then spoke.

"Oh man, River fever is bad news if you get it as an adult. You wind up like this" Said Crane, as he showed Po a picture, making the Panda jump back and yell in surprise and disgust.

"Is that a...A Pig?" Said Po, as Crane once again spoke to Tigress.

"There's only one cure...Tea made from the Sacred Sun Orchid" Said Crane, as he held out a scroll of a map leading to the Sacred Sun Orchid. Shifu then spoke.

"True, the Sun Orchid is powerful. But getting one is dangerous" Said Shifu, as he stopped for a bit before he continued to speak.

"It use to grow here, but now it's only found in one place. The Valley of the Scorpion" Said Shifu, as Tigress quickly denied.

"No one's risking their lives for me. I'll be fine" Said Tigress, as Po then stood wide mouth and protested at his girlfriend.

"No honey, I'm going, I'm not having you hurt" Said Po, as Tigress then spoke to him in protest again.

"No Po, I don't want you hurt. It would hurt ME if you got hurt" Said Tigress, as she held her boyfriend's arm. Po then spoke in protest again to his girlfriend.

"No Tigress, I'm doing this for you. I love you beyond belief and I'll not have you hurt...Never" Said Po, as everyone found it so sweet of Po to say that. Even Tigress found her boyfriend's comment very sweet, but she still didn't want him hurt.

"No Po, I..." Said Tigress, as she was cut off by Po suddenly kissing her roughly. Everyone's eyes, including Tigress', widened at the suddenness of it. Tigress then melted into it, as she made out with her boyfriend briefly. They cut the kiss before kissing one more time quickly and breaking off. Po then held Tigress' paws, as he spoke softly.

"Tigress honey. I didn't become your boyfriend and the love of your life for nothing. I will always protect you and make sure you're as good as can be...Because I love you more than life itself" Said Po, as Tigress kissed him again for his comment. This was a reward she was giving, as she was purring away on his lips. She broke the kiss and nuzzled into his chest, as Po spoke to Shifu about obtaining the Sun Orchid.

"So Master. How do I obtain a Sun Orchid?" Said Po, as Shifu then spoke to him.

"Well this is a very dangerous mission. Few have ever returned from the Valley alive. And those few have come back shambling zombies. Their minds destroyed by the power...Of Scorpion's Sting" Said Shifu, as he then explained about the Sun Orchid's story.

"Long ago, Scorpion was a celebrated healer. An expert in medicinal plants. The soil in the Valley of Peace was perfect for her experimental flowers. Bet when she discovered a hypnotic elixir and stung herself with it, it warped her body...And her mind. She used this new power to control others. She assaulted the Valley by turning villagers into red eyed drones. She nearly succeeded in taking over, but Oogway had two things she didn't have. The villagers loyalty...And a shell. Oogway exiled Scorpion. But she stole Sun Orchid that grew here. She had sworn eternal vengeance upon anyone from the Valley of Peace" Said Shifu as he continued to speak and look at Po.

"Which is why you need to be extremely careful" Said Shifu, as Po replied in a sort of hardcore way that impressed his girlfriend a lot.

"I don't care, I'll do it" Said Po, as Tigress breathed out in touched tone of happiness.

"Oh Po" Said Tigress and kissed his cheek. Shifu then spoke to Po, as he nodded.

"Very well then Panda, safe journey to you" Said Shifu, as Po bowed and then turned to Tigress.

"Stay well for me...Ok baby?" Said Po, as Tigress cuddled into him and spoke to him, as he rubbed her the sleeves of her vest.

"I will babe, I love you Po" Said Tigress, as she was so filled with pride and love for her Panda.

"I love you too Tigress. My love" Said Po, as he nuzzled Tigress and then kissed her once more, before he sprinted off to get the Sun Orchid. When he was gone Shifu spoke to Tigress and guided her out the palace.

"Come Tigress, lets take you to where we have more River Fever patients" Said Shifu, as she nodded and followed her father. The Five watched in worry as Viper spoke.

"I hope she'll be ok" Said Viper, as she worried for her sister-like friend. Mantis comforted her as he spoke.

"Don't worry Viper, this is Tigress we're talking about. That girl's tough as nails. Plus Po loves her more than life" Said Mantis, as Viper nodded and the Five went away to rest.

Po than through the Valley's forest, as he needed to get to the wall that separated the Valley of Peace from the Valley of the Scorpion. He was so determined to get this Sun Orchid for his girlfriend. He hated seeing her in pain or discomfort and was GOING to make SURE that he returned to the Valley with this sun orchid, one way or another. He got to the wall and done a powerful palm strike to it, as it cracked down the middle and feel over. Po stepped over the wall and went into the new Valley, as someone was watching though...Scorpion. she was in her lair, looking into a fountain with special water that allowed her to see Po. She then spoke to herself.

"Ooo, a visitor from the Valley of Peace. It's that adorable Panda Dragon Warrior they speak of. Oh he needs my Orchid. And I need to add something to my collection. His adorable Panda head will fit right here. Once I sever it from his BODY. Yes, you come and get your medicine for your little girlfriend Dragon Warrior. I've got it right here" Said Scorpion, as she dipped her stinger into a bowl of her mind control elixir. She then shook her stinger repeatedly for emphasis.

Back at the Jade Palace and Shifu had gotten to the medics with Tigress. He opened the door and spoke to her.

"We also took in some kids with River Fever. You will join them until Po returns. Hope you don't mind" Said Shifu, as she seen lots of kids running around playing and talking. She then responded to her father in an annoyed tone.

"Of course not, I...Love children" Said Tigress, as she walked into the hall and stood at the bottom of the stairs with Shifu. One of the kids was throwing a bouncing ball of the Adversary and it bounced off and hit Tigress in the head. Crane then walked by and she punched him in the stomach, as he flew back and hit the wall.

"Muscle spasm" Said Crane, as Tigress then responded in an unwell tone of truth.

"Not that time!" Said Tigress as she sniffed and then went off to her bed, hoping that Po could get the Orchid for her. Shifu had said that River Fever could be fatal and that she would need to give up Kung Fu, if Po didn't return in time. She knew he would though, as she had faith in her boyfriend. She laid back on the bed roll that supported her, as she thought of her beloved Panda.

*Stay safe dumpling* She thought, as she rested her body.

Back with Po and he was rushing through the Valley of Scorpion and in fact he was nearly there. He just needed to run a bit further ahead. He was suddenly met with a group of bandits, as they suddenly attack him. He didn't even speak as usual, as he was too determined to save his girlfriend. He immediately done a powerful Roundhouse Kick to two of the bandits, as they both flew away. He then dodged the mace of a third bandit and punched him aside. The last one was easily dispatched with a Palm Strike, as he continued to sprint on all fours to Scorpion's lair. He got outside the door and tried to get in with a shoulder barge.

"Oww!" Exclaimed Po, as he shoulder barged it again. But nothing happened. He then decided to try a powerful Roundhouse Kick that Tigress taught him during one of their romantic training lessons they had in private. But still, nothing budged. All that happened was a small cloud of dust rebounded off the door. But he still couldn't find anything. He then stood there and started to think and look around logically for something, as he hoped their would be.

Back at the Jade Palace and Tigress was now talking to Viper, as she spoke.

"Oh I miss my boyfriend SO much! If he was here I might actually lick, kiss and nuzzle him all over" Said Tigress in a desperate state for her Panda. Viper's eyes widened a bit from her friend's sudden statement.

"You really love him don't you? Even though you still act as when you weren't with him" Said Viper, as Tigress spoke to her.

"Yeah. He's everything to me Viper, he's so handsome, strong, funny, caring, kind and a great Kung Fu Master. Plus he's the Dragon Warrior, I mean he defeated Tai Lung by simply flexing his pinkie. He's so prefect" Said Tigress in a dreamy tone of voice. Viper saw this look and spoke to her to comfort her.

"Well don't worry Tigress. He'll be back with that Orchid, I know he will. He loves you very much not too" Said Viper, as Tigress smiled at her.

"Thanks Viper" Said Tigress, as Viper stayed with her to keep her company while Po was away. Tigress hoped that Po was doing ok and that he would return to her safely with the Orchid.

Back with Po and he was still looking around for something to crack open the door. He then found two curved swords and took them back to the door, as he thought he could pry them open. He then jammed the sword's between the doors, as he pulled with all his force. They busted open and he saw the two weapons were bent. He threw them away and proceeded to go into Scorpion's lair. He walked through the double doors to see nothing immediately. He walked further into the lair before he heard a voice speak to him in a sweet but evil tone.

"Ah Panda, I've been expecting you. Do join me why don't you?" Said the voice, as it revealed itself to be Scorpion. Po growled at her appearance, as he spoke in a harsh tone. He was REALLY determined now and he was DEFINITELY going to get that Sun Orchid.

"Give me the Sun Orchid, Scorpion!...Now!" Said Po, as Scorpion laughed and spoke to him in an evil and mocking tone.

"I don't think you know how this works? This is where you become mine and then DIE, painfully" Said Scorpion, as she got her stinger ready to strike. Po got into his signature Panda Style stance and gestured for Scorpion to come at him.

"Bring it" Said Po harshly, as Scorpion lunged at him. He deflected her though and sent her flying into a wall, as she hit it pretty hard. She got up and spoke to him, as she readied herself again.

"Lucky shot" Said Scorpion, as she engaged again with Po, as she threw multiple hits at him. He dodged each of them, before striking back, hitting Scorpion in the head as she then hit Po with her claws. He stumbled back and she lunged her stinger forward which missed Po as he dodged it. Po then struck back with a punch that Scorpion dodged, as she then decked Po with her claws before crawling onto him. She then pinned him down and spoke in a smirking, evil tone.

"Well Panda, you put up a good fight, but you lost. Prepare to become mine" Said Scorpion, as she brung her stinger up to strike. He needed to get out now!.

Back at the Jade Palace and everyone was with Tigress, as she was quite weak now. She had her hands on her chest as she breathed a bit harshly. Crane was standing at the doorway, watching for Po's arrival back. But he saw nothing. He didn't know his friend was in Scorpion's Lair in danger of being mind controlled forever.

"I'm worried that he won't come back. It's getting late" Said Crane, as he walked towards the bed. Viper responded in a comforting tone, as she held faith in both Po and Tigress.

"Don't worry he'll be here. I know he will" Said Viper, as Tigress then groaned and spoke in a hushed and needing tone.

"Oh...Po my love" Said Tigress, as she tried to reach out for Po. But he wasn't there, he was in Scorpion's Lair trying to get the Sun Orchid for her. Mantis then spoke in a worried tone, as he gestured to her.

"She's getting weaker by the minute!" Said Mantis, as Viper then calmed him down.

"Everyone calm down! Tigress will be fine, Po will be here. I know he will, he's dependable" Said Viper, as Tigress then groaned and spoke again.

"Guys. Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey" Said Tigress, as she stopped due to a muscle spasm. Then she continued talking.

"I'll never *spasm* do Kung Fu *spasm* again" Said Tigress, as she had another muscle spasm. Viper calmed her down and soothed her nerves.

"Shh, easy Tigress. Don't worry, you will. Po's on his way" Said Viper, as she hoped Po could get the Sun Orchid.

Back with Po and he was pinned by Scorpion, as she had her stinger over his head. He was literally seconds from death. He then thought of Tigress, as his mind worked.

*Do this for Tigress. Do this for your kitten. Do this because if you don't...you'll never see her again* Thought Po, as the last one did it. He suddenly got a boost of strength and when Scorpion brought her stinger down, Po dodged it, as it hit the ground and broke. Scorpion gasped and looked at her broken stinger, as she was then catapulted into a wall by Po's fist. He then grabbed her and threw her into the air, as she came down and was impacted with Po's Tiger Style Roundhouse Kick. He had learned it from Tigress during their training. Scorpion tried to get up, as Po picked her up and slammed her off the wall, as it knocked her unconscious. He then threw her into another wall hard, so she was out of the way. He then grabbed the Sun Orchid and bolted as fast as he could from the lair. He ran all the way out of the Valley of the Scorpion, through the Valley of Peace forest and into the Valley of Peace itself. He seen the thousand steps as he quickly went up them. He hoped Tigress was still alive. He didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't.

Back at the Jade Palace and it was nearly Sun down. Everyone was around Tigress' bed, as Shifu held one of her paws, as Viper held another. She was now very weak and if she didn't get the Sun Orchid soon she would definitely die. Things were dire.

"Hold on Tigress. You'll be ok my daughter" Said Shifu, as he was worried for his foster daughter. Suddenly Po rushed in with the Sun Orchid, as he spoke and ran over to them.

"I'm here" Said Po, as he gave the Orchid to Crane who quickly made and tea and then gave it to Po, for he was more likely to get a response from Tigress, being her boyfriend.

"Tigress, here you go" Said Po, as Tigress seemed to really brighten up at the sound of Po's voice.

"Po! Your here!" Said Tigress weakly, as Po nodded and took hold of her paw. He then gave the cup to her and spoke.

"Drink this my love. It'll cure you" Said Po, as Tigress drank the tea in one gulp. She then immediately started to get better. She was completely back to normal and was cured.

"I'm cured!" Said Tigress' as everyone cheered and Po reacted immediately in a happy tone. He was so glad she was back.

"Tigress!" Said Po and engulfed her in a big bear hug and spun her round happily. He then placed her down and spoke to her.

"Oh Tigress my love! I'm so glad your ok!" Said Po, as he hugged Tigress and nuzzled her. She nuzzled him back and spoke to him.

"Oh Po! I'm so glad too! I'm so happy your back with me!" Said Tigress, as Po kissed her romantically. She purred and immediately linked his paws with hers, as her tail wrapped around his leg. They then broke as Po spoke lovingly.

"I love you kitten" Said Po, as Tigress smirked at him and he started laughing.

"I love you too dumpling. Lets go" Said Tigress, as she held his paw and went off to spend time with her boyfriend. Both were really happy and glad that everything was ok. Tigress continued to do Kung Fu and teach Po. In return for teaching him, he romanced her to her liking, which mostly included massaging her (Which she knew was brilliant, because she liked it and she had recently found out that Po had a fascination with her clothes. He said it was to do with the way the silk shined and he had said that it made her look more sexy, which she blushed at). It also included kissing her and in between kisses, telling her how much he loved her. They were both glad that they no longer had to worry...About Scorpion's Sting

Well that was the oneshot, not my best work by any means (especially with Tigress). But regardless, at least you all had something to read while I informed everyone where my updates to my oneshot series would be. I don't know when it'll be fized, but hopefully soon. Anyway, hope you're all well and I'll see you soon. Bye :D


End file.
